Suspension
by Mushi-SanBan
Summary: After getting into a fight at school, Abby is suspended for three days. What will happen during those days? And what will happen when she returns to school? Stupid summary...
1. The fight

**Mushi-SanBan: Here ya go! A Numbuh 5 story for ya'll fans! **

**Note: Sasha is my character. Please ask my permission to use her.**

**Chapter 1: Fight!**

Abby and this girl named Sasha never got along. Never. They were always saying bad things to each other and they couldn't even stand to be in the same room together. One day, Sasha went a little to far.

" I like your jeans." Sasha said sarcastically to Abby. " Where did you get them? At the flea market? Or maybe at the Dollar Store?"

" Shut up, Sasha!" Abby said, " Leave me alone!"

" Make me! I'd like to see you try." Sasha said as she balled her hands into fists.

" Bring it on." Abby screamed before she ran over to Sasha and hit her in the face. She was sent crashing into a nearby locker.

Sasha ran back over to her and kicked her in the stomach. A whole crowd of kids were gathered around them, waiting to see who the victor would be. Abby and Sasha grabbed each other and fell to the ground with a fist flying this way and a fist flying that.

Damage report so far: Sasha had blood all over the side of her face and Abby had a busted mouth.

Before they could finish, though, the principal came up to them and jerked them up and away from each other.

" Let me go!" Sasha screamed. Abby was also shouting and trying to get back to the fight.

The principal took them into his office and called their parents.

**Mushi-SanBan: The next chapter will be longer. Okay, I know, it sucks so far. But it will get better. Maybe... It really depends on how you think about it.**


	2. Trouble

**Mushi-SanBan: Okay, I know. It's terrible so far. Maybe I should stop writing this story?R&R please. Also do the other R&R-rest and relaxation.**

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

When Abby's parents arrived they were very angry. So were Sasha's parents. They were all in a meeting in the principal's office.

" What were you thinking Abigail?" her mom asked her. She was giving Abby the look that all mothers gave their kids when they were in trouble.

" Mom! She was making fun of me and how I dressed." Abby said.

" No I did not!" Sasha said. She made herself cry. " She called me some names and then she jumped on me and started hitting me for no reason."

" What?!" both of their parents screamed.

" That's not true!" Abby cried.

Her mom grabbed her up by the arm and started out the door with her dad. Before she shut the door she turned back and said, " Sorry about my daughter's behavior Mr. and Mrs. Alan."

When they got home her mom gave her a cruel punishment.

" No phone, no friends over, no leaving your room all day. And No Kids Next Door for a week!" her mom said.

" What?!No Kids Next Door! But mom!" Abby cried before her bedroom door was practically slammed in her face.

She went to right in her diary.

_Dear diary,_

_My mom makes me SO mad! Sasha lied about the fight we got into just to get me into trouble. I can see her now, laughing and telling her friends that she won. It was a tie! I can't stand that girl! Abby signing out for a long time. I better not be seen with this or I'll probably get grounded from it too._

**Mushi-SanBan: i wanted to make it longer but I didn't know what to put.**


	3. Crazy

**Chapter 3: Crazy**

_I can't take this any longer!_ Abby thought as she stared up at the ceiling. She had been in her room for a while now, nearly 7 hours, and she was very hungry. But, as you know, when you get grounded like this, you usually go to bed without supper.

No one had come to talk to her or lecture her about the fight, which seemed a little odd, because usually her parents were all over her in this type of situation.

Abby snuck her diary out again.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so hungry! I hate this grounding thang! It sucks! But, you know what's strange? My parents haven't come up to my room to talk to me about the whole fight thing! Last time I got into a fight, they wouldn't leave me alone about it! Man........._

Abby heard someone knock on her window. She closed her diary and opened the window. It was Numbah 1 and 2.

" Man, am I so glad to see you guys!" Abby said quietly.

" Numbah 5," Numbah 1 said, there's an important mission we must go on! Some adults are attacking the moonbase!"

Abby put on her sad face and looked at them.

" I can't.......... I'm grounded."

Numbahs 1 and 2 gasped, and 2 fell off the side of the house, which they were stuck on with these plunger-looking things. Nigel and Abby just stared at him before they heard a door outside slam and her mother's voice.

" oh, fudge!" Abby said, " Numbah 2, get outta here! Nigel, come on! We have too hide!"

Nigel jumped in through her window and hid under her bed, right on time too. Her mother swung open the door with an angry expression on her face, but it quickly faded when she saw Abby reading a book and sitting on her bed.

" Huh? but what was that noise?" her mom said. Abby gave her a strange look.

" What are you talking about, mom? I didn't hear anything." Abby said. Her mom shook her head and walked out. Nigel came out from his hiding place and let out a sigh of relief.

" That was close." he and Abby said in unison.

" Now, what were you saying about that mission?" Abby asked.

" Ah yes. I forgot for a moment. Anyways, the grown ups are attacking the moonbase! And they're with Cree!"

Numbah 5 gasped.

_What am i goin' to do! I have to help them!_ she thought. But then she remembered her hologram mechanism.

" I know!" Abby pulled her backpack toward her and dug out her H.A.N.I.E.

Hologram

Aids

Numbah

In

Escape

_Man, Hoagie's names are almost as bad as his jokes,_ she thought.

She handed it to Nigel and he activated it for her. They then stuck it under a pillow- showing a hologram of Abby reading a comic book and listening to her portable CD player.

" Come on! Let's get outta dis place!" Abby whispered. They snuck out through the window and ran as fast as they possibly could to the ClubHouse.

**It's been forever since I updated this story. Dang! Well, anyways, thanks to everyone who liked this story. And for the people who hated it and critisized me...................shamey, shamey.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, but I do own Sasha. She's not supposed to be liked in this story, because she's a bully!**


End file.
